Bring Us To Life
by X-X-TEAM-EMMETT-X-X
Summary: The murder of Bella's parents leeds to a supernatural discovery that will change her life forever, now living with a family friend she has never heard of in a place with people she can not trust, Bella must keep her secret from everyone, even the man she is falling in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys, so I'm gonna try this story again with a bit of a twist and hopefully be able to finish it this time. So I'm gonna start from the very begining and take it somewhere very diffrent, hope you enjoy. Theres also a blog to go with this story: bring me to life to life fan fiction twilight wordpress . com (just take out gapes) So here we go...

BRING ME TO LIFE

Preface

Our worlds will never be the same.

Yours has life, love and light.

Mine has death, destruction and darkness.

Chapter one

If my life followed a sequence of normal circumstance, I knew exactly how I would handle this unwelcomed reality. The majority of seventeen year olds would complain how unfair life was, maybe criticize their parent's intensions or perhaps just outright refuse to move from their home and to a completely new environment; however I was not like most teenagers and I never would be.

I still wore my black dress, the only remaining sign of today's events; the caterers had left over an hour ago and the lingering guests mingled outside their cars, laughter raising up to my room where I sat quietly on my bed. Anger ran through me as the voices drifted away, how dare they laugh, how dare they bring their joy into my presence. I kept quiet and hastily grabbed for the necessities I would need in my new life: clothing, my IPod, some toiletries and a couple of my favourite novels. After putting on some jeans teamed with a t-shirt, comfy boots and black fur coat, I shoved the lot in my brown back-pack hastily wiping away my tears.

I stood in the centre of my room debating whether or not I was going to be sick again, after a few moments of deep breathing I realised I was in the clear, and took one last look around my room. It was a predictable sunny day in Florida, my curtains illuminated with the rays of the vibrant sun caressing the entire room. The brightness and light did nothing to lighten my mood however, it was though the daylight itself was laughing at the darkness that I had cocooned myself in. The organised clutter on my shelves and desk did nothing to suppress the feeling of emptiness, this room no longer held any meaning to me it was time to let go. So for the very last time I picked up my back-pack and walk out of the room and closed the door on my life.

"Why can't mummy and daddy come with us?" I heard my brother's voice cry as I descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. There he was my adorable and innocent brother Jonah with heavy thick tears crawling down his cheeks; his face red and puffy. Jonah sat at the kitchen table shoulders slumped and head bowed, next to him sat a confused looking Nathan attempting to comfort Jonah in anyway, just not aware of how.

As I entered, both their heads lifted to greet me and another broken cry escaped Jonah's mouth; Nathan's eyes pleaded with me for help as he placed soothing strokes on my brothers back.

I put my back-pack down as another broken cry escaped Jonah. Nathan's eyes pleaded with me for help as he placed soothing strokes on Jonah's back.

"Jonah, come here." I spoke softly. He immediately jumped out of the kitchen chair and rushed over to me circling my waist in a gripping hug. I smiled sadly and bent down on my knees so we were face to face.

"Don't you remember what we talked about last night Jonah?" I asked quietly controlling my voice as best as I could so as not to cry myself. Jonah shook his head and I sighed.

"Mum and dad can't come with us to the new house Jonah, they can't be with us anymore, remember? We're going to live with Uncle Nathan at his house; shh... it's going to be okay." I crushed him to me and held him tight whilst my own tears betrayed me and rolled down my face.

"I want mummy and daddy!" He screamed into my shoulder as he bawled.

"I know Jonah." I soothed. "I do to."

The drive from Florida to Washington was quiet; Nathan didn't really speak unless answering a direct questions. Every now and then however, I would catch him staring at me in the rear view mirror as I comforted my brother in the back seat of his jeep. His gaze would linger for only a moment, not long enough to question but enough for a reason. However it was never long enough for me to identify his expression, though sometimes I swore it appeared that he was crying.

On the second morning of our journey I woke up in the back seat uncomfortable and stiff, I gazed around to see my brother sat in the front seat beside Nathan looking happier than he had all week.

"Good morning Bella." Nathan greeted as he spotted me in the mirror. "How are you?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a bit sore." I muttered, whilst rubbing my neck.

"Sorry about that, it's just safer if we don't stop to sleep. We should be in Forks soon and you can sleep in your own bed." He replied.

"Forks?" I asked.

"I can't wait!" Jonah shouted from the front, his usually large grin finally back on his face. "I want to see my room, Nathan said that my bedroom is right next to a forest."

"Is it steering wheel?" Jonah added.

"Nope." Nathan replied, shaking his head. He must have spotted my confused expression. "We were in the middle of eye spy when you woke up."

"The letter is S." Jonah explained. "You want to play?"

"Sure." I answered with a smile.

Seven hours later after constant driving, a fast food stop, a toilet break and enough car games to last me a life time I stood completely speechless in front of my new home.

Nathan's house was far from what I was expecting, actually, house was the wrong word to use; from the outside it looked more like a small castle placed on the wrong bit of land. Its large grey stones and circular arches gave it a fairy-tale like essence. With three stories and two large, heavy dark wood doors, one at the front entrance and another on the second floor connecting the house to an oversized balcony.

A large forest circled the background of the house, and cut off the rest of the world. Giant, thick trees with crackling bark made up the edge of the wood. Nothing could be seen beyond that but shadows and darkness, it sent shivers up my spine and cold chills through my fingertips.

"I didn't know you were rich." I said as Nathan opened the boot of his jeep. He shrugged casually before carrying on.

I looked over at Jonah fast asleep and spread out in the front seat; he had finally given up fighting exhaustion two hours before our arrival.

"Why don't you go inside, I'll carry your brother in?" Nathan replied.

"Okay." I muttered, and then made my way towards the stone steps leading to the house's entrance. The detailed wooden door was unlocked, it was heavy and slightly difficult to push but once it was opened I was assaulted with the true luxurious interior of Nathan's house.

One word: Grand.

I was speechless, never in my short seventeen years had I seen something so grand up close. _This_ was going to be my new home; _I _was going to be living _here._ It was only now that I truly felt the drastic change my life had took in the past week, slowly small tears began to seep out of my eyes and I used the sleeve of my coat to wipe them away.

"Are you okay?" I heard Nathan's worried voice ask me from behind, he looked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah." I answered, swiping the last of my tears away.

"It's been a long couple of days for you, I'll show you to your room and you can rest." He gestured.

Whilst carrying two bags in one hand and Jonah in the other Nathan walked ahead of me and ascended the stairs.

"You have a lovely house." I said as I followed.

"Thank you, I enjoy living here though it can get a bit lonely." He replied sadly.

"You live alone?" I questioned

"I used to." He turned and smiled at me. I hoped that my returning smile was good enough reassurance that I was looking forward to living here with him, but somehow I knew he saw through it. Nathan sighed when we reached the top stairs, turning around to look at me; Jonah still dead to the world.

"I know you don't want this Bella, I would do anything to bring them back. It must have been horrific, what do you remember about that night?" He asked warily.

I couldn't get my mouth to open, my feet wouldn't move and my eyes no longer stayed dry.

Before I could stop it, the foul chunky liquid was sliding up my throat and falling onto the white tiles of Nathan's floor.

"Shit, sorry! I shouldn't have even brought it up, are you okay?" Nathan said as he quickly lowered Jonah down on a nearby decadent chair in the hallway. I kneeled on the floor panting on my hands, sweaty and completely mortified. Nathan came up behind me to rub my back and push my sticky hair away from my face.

"I'm so sorry, if you tell me where the mop and bucket is I can clean it up." I breathed wiping my mouth.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sorry for asking you that it was really stupid of me." Nathan answered and helped me up. "Come on let's get you cleaned up and put in bed." He picked Jonah back up and placed him on his hip holding him with one hand, while his other wrapped around my waist and led me towards the furthest door at the end of the hallway.

"This is your room I've had it decorated, I hope it will be okay for you." He seemed almost nervous as he pushed open the door to my room.

It was perfect. Old-fashioned to match the rest of the house, neat with white accessories.

"Its lovely thank you, you really didn't have to do this. Decorate the room I mean, I would of been happy with anything." I assured him. He set Jonah down on the bed and motioned for me to come in. Towards the left hand side of the room was a discreet hall way, walking through I saw it connected to a smaller room with comfortable looking chairs, sofa and a large television.

"Just past there is your bathroom." He gestured behind me where a white door partly opened gave me a glimpsing to bright large bathroom.

"I get my own bathroom?" I cried happily barging in. A giant mirror covered one wall with a large white basin underneath; there was also a large bathtub, a clear glass shower and a dresser with a white metal stool. The whole bathroom was clean, modern and bright; I couldn't believe that it was just mine.

"Of course you do, Jonah has his own as well. Now, come and sit down." He said.

I sat down on the stool while he received a cloth from one of the cupboards under the sink, after wetting it he knelt down beside me and soothingly stroked my face with the cloth. I sat there silently with this stranger touching my face, I should have felt uncomfortable or nervous but somehow I didn't; I just felt numb.

I barely remember falling asleep in my bed next to Jonah, all I could recall is the burning heat that passed through me as images of my parents surrounded me in my dreams and the screams of pain as I watched the body bags being loaded into the ambulance over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, usually I wouldn't update this quickly but I'm going back home from university to see my family and spend some time with them for a week or two. Didn't want to go a week without an update so here you go, Chapter 2!_

I was in pain, I was screaming. Wait, that couldn't have been me, I was vaguely aware of my mouth being shut so that could only mean...

I shot up and searched desperately around me, where was I? This wasn't my room, and then it came back to me. Yes it was my room- my new room. Jonah lay beside me his eyes wide and frantic, his body shaking and covered in a thick coating of sweat. He let out another painful screech which broke my heart; I quickly put my arms around him and began rocking him gently back and forth.

"Shh, you're okay it's me, your safe. You're safe. You're safe." I repeated as his shivering began to subside.

"It's just a nightmare." I soothed. He screamed and he clung tightly to my body. Just then there was a soft tapping on the door.

"Yes?" I barely squeaked out, Nathan peeped through from behind the door, he looked worried and concerned.

"Is everything alright? I heard the screaming and wanted to make sure you were okay." He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've got him." I reassured Nathan before drawing my attention back to Jonah.

"Just go back to sleep it's still early." Trembling slightly he began to drift slowly back to sleep, only soft whimpers could be heard over our breaths.

"Are you okay?" Nathan whispered. Swinging my feet over the bed and wiping my face with my hand I nodded slowly, getting my bearings on my new environment.

"I think someone needs Coffee." Nathan said lightly and got up to walk out of my bedroom. I quickly follow in desperate need of a caffeine fix; knowing that I had no chance of finding the kitchen on my own in this giant castle of a house.

If I thought my bedroom was something grand it was nothing compared to the grand old fashioned kitchen, dark glossy wood covered every surface, with gold handles and a chandelier almost bigger than my bed. Nathan stood on the far side of the island, preparing the coffee.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get use to this house, it huge. I've only ever seen these types of houses in movies and now I'm living in one." I exclaimed while sitting down in one of the many seats set out on the island, this house must have been set up to home at least a dozen people if not more.

"I can be quite overwhelming, and it will take a couple of weeks until you know your way around. Just be careful on the third floor, it hasn't been refurbished and the wood is about two hundred years old so maybe just stay out of there all together." He explained casually, sitting down with his own cup of coffee.

"Okay." I muttered, keeping my eyes down as new tears started to form; the powerful sensation of sadness that had been with me for over a week was once again winning.

"Bella." I looked up to see Nathan staring intently at my hands that were now trembling. "It gets better, I promise you; it doesn't hurt forever. It just takes time. They loved you so much just keep hold of that and focus all your energy on remembering the happy memories."

"That sounds like its coming from experience." I replied.

There was a moment of silent.

"We all have our demons." He took a deep breath got up and cleared away his cup, even though he hadn't taken one sip. An uncomfortable silent surrounded the kitchen, a consequence of the topic of our conversation.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Nathan broke the silence. "I no it's not a very good time, but I wondered if you were up to having visitors over tonight, a few of my friends from town and there kids from the High School you'll be attending, it will give you a chance to make some friends before you start and maybe make your first day a bit more comfortable. I know it might be too soon for a social gathering but Forks is quite a small community and well, we all like to help each other out; people just want to get to know you and Jonah and help anyway they can. It will only be for a few hours anyways."

I couldn't think of anything worse, all I wanted to do was crawl up into a ball in my bed pull the covers over my head and never leave. So instead of the truth I said "Yes, that's absolutely fine."

"Good, it will be fun. You'll see." Nathan declared. "Oh and by the way, here." He said passing me a set of keys. I stared blankly for a few seconds, shocked and confused.

"Car keys?" I asked.

"Your car keys." He explained happily.

"Are you serious? Oh my God, thank you." I replied.

"You're going to need something to drive to school in." He said matter of factly.

"I have lots more cars Bella, while your living with me you will be entitled to use what facilities are available to you." He supposed.

"Thank you." I said.

"School starts on Monday so you'll have tomorrow to familiarise yourself with town and maybe take Jonah with you." He advised. "Why don't you go find something to wear tonight? I'll be in the study if you need me." He said as he walked out of the kitchen quickly.

It took me three attempts to find my room again, after waking Jonah and making sure he was showered and dressed, I began to unpack our suitcases.

"Look how cool your room is Jonah." I said excitedly as I folded his clothes into the vintage draws in the room right across from mine. He sat quietly on his bed flicking through a spider man comic book.

"It's too girly." He said disappointingly.

"We can change it round, we'll go into town on Sunday and get you some things to make it yours okay? I just want to make sure you're close to me." I explained, smiling at him as he continued examining the pictures in his book. "Hey, guess what?" I asked, jumping onto his big double bed and taking him into my arms. "We're going to have a little party tonight and meet some of Nathan's friends from town. Won't that be fun?" I smiled.

"Will there be cake?" He muttered, a hint of a smile on his face. I squeezed him harder and laughed.

"I'm sure there will be cake, what's a party without cake."

"Okay." He laughed and hugged me back.

"Come on little man, come help me find something to wear." I demanded and pulled him from the room.

"Argh… This is pointless I have nothing to wear. Why did I just pack jeans?" I cursed myself and flopped on the bed with Jonah. He laughed and through another one of my t-shirts on the floor in the monstrous pile.

"I'm bored." Jonah wined, laughing at my dilemma.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Can we go explore?" He said excitedly.

I looked up at him and the excitement in his eyes, something I hadn't seen there for almost a week and just couldn't deny. My dad and Jonah used to love exploring together whether it be our small garden or the beach just down from our house. Being just seven years old Jonah must be finding this so much stranger and confusing then me. Something so sudden and evil, one moment living in a happy peaceful family with everything either of us could ever ask for and the next moment it is all taken away.

"Come on slow pock." I shouted and ran out the door. He laughed after me and ran for the opposite hallway.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I screamed and ran after him. Jonah skidded through a door way and up a set of stairs, the wood creaked under my weight as I followed him.

Shit! This was the third floor.

"Jonah we're not meant to be up here…Wow." It was old, very old. The bedroom looked like something out of a history book, gold and a rich blue covered every inch of the room. Pictures and photo frames were the only evidence that the 21st century had entered this room. An old fashioned baby basinet sat in the corner of the room covered in dust and cobwebs, however the desk opposite looked newly polished with glossy photos scattered across it. Under closer inspection I was able to make out Nathan in almost all of them, and a girl; always the same girl. She had shiny blond hair and tanned skin, in each picture as she held Nathan close she wore the brightest and biggest smile I had ever seen. There was a large gold photo frame on the desk next to the photos, it contained Nathan looking handsome in a tuxedo whilst the girl wore a white dress and veil…a wedding photo.

"Look at this!" Jonah startles me out of my haze. I turn around to find him basically inside one of the wardrobes, clothes falling all around him.

"It's like mums." He said as he held up a black velvet dress. I smiled and took it from him to hold it up against myself. It was just like my mums, even down to the lace rim on the bottom and delicate thin straps.

"Wear that." He says, and I know I've just found my outfit for the party.

Once back downstairs in my bedroom I dressed Jonah and worked on my hair and makeup, I've never been the type of girl to slap a load of junk on my face but I do appreciate what a good mascara can do for me. Having had a mother who wasn't really into beauty and more into sports and books, I had never really made it into the popular girls group in Florida; I had a couple of guy friends but none I could see going out of their way to keep in contact with me. I stared intently into the mirror as I gazed at my reflection of the vanity, but suddenly a flash caught my eye, a shimmer of something lying on my bed. Walking towards it I made out the shape of a necklace and a gold pendant dangling from the delicate chain, it was so beautiful I couldn't resist but to put it around my neck. It fit perfectly around my neck and dangled just above my breasts. I wondered why Nathan would leave me such a thing but couldn't bring myself to decline the present and made a conscious note to thank him. I put on my dress and shoes and checked the time, I was running a bit over schedule and had to rush to collect Jonah.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I entered his bedroom.

"Wow!" He gazed in wonder and I laughed as I did a small spin.

"Will it do little man?" I replied.

"You look awesome Bella." Jonah stated and took my hand to go down stairs.

"If it gets too much promise me you will tell me and we'll come back upstairs, okay?" I said as we walked down the never ending stair case. I felt a number of eyes on me as I walked hand in hand with Jonah and all of a sudden my confidence began to deflate, I looked up just as my feet touched the bottom step and met eyes with a suit wearing Nathan. He looked alarmed and rather sad as he gazed intently at my chest.

"Bella, where did you get that necklace?" He asked and it was then that I noticed the half a dozen people standing behind him.

_AN/ So this is where the story starts getting going, but couldn't really get here without the first two chapters so please stay with me, i'm so excited about where I'm going to take this story and would love to hear all feedback good or bad. I'm not a writer and I even got kicked off my English Lit degree because I didn't get good enough grades, but writing is something I absolutly love to do and would love a chance to get better and advice. See you soon :)_


End file.
